


Summertime

by X3109E



Category: The X-Files
Genre: #newfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X3109E/pseuds/X3109E
Summary: Knives and extreme angst as summer approaches in the Mulder-Scully household. Scully gets a little *dirty* in every sense of the word! The heat brings a change of pace and an outlet for all that sexual tension for the partners.





	Summertime

Mulder glared at the sumptuous speckles of milky white that lined the shamrock orb.

It looked ready to gestate.

The thing ought to be held in contempt of the law for looking so scrumptious.  
Mulder would never have admitted it to Scully, but the bloated spheroid inspired a smidgeon of fear. He could not understand what on earth could have possessed her to buy such  a… weighty… size.

-Mmm… she likes them big.-  
-Down boy! This is *not* supposed to be arousing.- 

His gaze flicked to the catalogued collection of knives, blades sharpened and gleaming in lieu of sliding through the fleshy skin. He was swiftly forced to confront the rapidly increasing likelihood that Scully had stolen the second-from-the-right from the butcher two blocks from her apartment. There was no other explanation for the five-inch blade or its previous absence from her apartment.

-Unless she’s been training as a samurai.-  
-Christ, Mulder, keep it together!- 

“Are you ready?” Scully called out to him, her voice laced with maple syrup and the annealing quality that Mulder imagined that the sirens used to undo sailors. It was not helping his erection, and under the circumstances, he was disgusted at his anatomy with more than the usual, underlying 25 percent self-loathing.

“I hope you are.” 

-Jesus, was she trying to kill him?!- 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

He gulped audibly and she finally padded out from her bathroom, like a lioness gauging the terror of her prey. All at once, his mouth was inordinately dry and his balls receded. Who knew violence and a sugar-high could have him this close to orgasm?

“I’ve been practising, Mulder.”

She fingered the thick, wooden butcher’s-knife handle, her slender wrist swaying to an ironic Ode to Joy that she so loved. He didn’t need to see her azure eyes to feel their glint on his torso.

“I want you to watch me, Mulder."

Her miniscule Scullyfingers that frequently broke him in two and sewed him back together on his four o’clock shadow, forcing him to meet the intensity of the glinting eyes.  
He tried to un-see their message.

-I want you to fuck me, Mulder.-  
-Scully…-

He was transfixed, hands clasped in his lap, lips shuddering in harmless prayer, as she tested the handle, hands running over the waxy, emerald skin, as if they were caressing the stomach of a pregnant woman.

“I’m so glad I sharpened this before.” 

She paused, running her tricksy tongue-tip over her ripened lower lip. 

“Don’t you think that it will be so much easier to cut, Mulder, now that I’ve sharpened it?”

Testing; she was testing him.

-Are you macho enough, G-Man, to urge me on? How badly do you want a slice?-

"Oh… yes, Scully. How very wise of you.”

-Idiot! Where are your lewd one-liners now, you sorry son of a bitch?-

She seemed satisfied, nonetheless.

Then, with no effort at all, the blade knocked inconspicuously with the wood of her kitchen counter.

Two more wet slashes, made by her expert pathologist hands, and the congealing sap pooled a metre from his tapered fingers, which had landed before him like splayed starfishes.

Delicately, she extracted her slice and balanced it in her palm, as if placing a human heart on scales in her morgue.

He was panting, gasping like a cod out of water, as she inspected her handiwork.

“Almost as good as a Y-incision, don’t you think?”

If she had added ‘Mulder’, he would have come.

She bared her milky teeth, her eyes so bright, he was terrified that the entire room, the entire universe, with him across from her, would be swallowed whole into the deepest chasm of her mind.

He trembled like a tortured kitten as he watched the rosy slush pass her lips.

“Mmm,” was all she announced after that.  
And he witnessed her Ice Queen eyes roll back, into their sockets in ecstasy.

He groaned with her, his knuckles purer than virginal white as he clawed at the counter.

“Oh, Mulder, it’s so good. Tell me, do you want some?”

Her pupils were winking at him as she offered him a slice, the imprint of her pearly-whites branded ostentatiously in the centre.

“I hope you choke on a watermelon seed,” was his breathy response.

She giggled and his muscles tensed.

This was why he never shared his sunflower seeds.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's not what you initially expect. I'm not *that* lewd! Imagine what writing the summary was like though!! Anyway, all you need to know is that I'm new, this is new and I hope you liked it! Please do share and comment! This is my first attempt!


End file.
